


You Make Me Brave

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a crisis of confidence while facing a beast and calls Regina for a morale boost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week - Insecurities. Thank you so much to swan_secrets for the prompt.

It took a moment for Regina to recognise the song, but when she did she laughed out loud.

Emma had a habit of changing the ringtone associated with her number in Regina's phone, and this week's tune was 'Abracadabra' by Steve Miller Band. Which was marginally more appropriate than her last selection, which had been 'Push It' by Salt n Pepa. She was pretty sure that Snow was would never be able to hear that song again without having a heart attack.

Still smiling from the memory of Snow's face, Regina answered the call.

"Emma."

"Regina! Thank god!"

Regina's back instantly stiffened and she tightly gripped the desk in front of her. 

Emma sounded _terrified._

They had faced some terrible things together over the years - wraiths, ogres, demons, and never once had Emma seemed the least bit worried. Something truly awful must have happened to cause her to sound so scared.

"What happened? Is Henry all right?"

She couldn't keep the note of panic from her voice as she asked.

"Henry's fine. I just… I can't do this… I need you Regina."

Knowing that Henry was okay she allowed herself to relax slightly, but not completely, Emma's distress was still palpable.

"Where are you? I'll transport to you."

The fact that she had no hesitations in dropping everything to rush to Emma's side was truly a testament to how far their relationship had come over the years.

"No that's okay, you don't need to do that, I just need you to, you know, talk me up to it.

"Talk you up to what? What is going on Emma?"

On the other end of the line Emma huffed out a breath.

"I need to get rid of this beast, and it's… oh man it's so big."

Regina's stomach lurched in fear at Emma's words.

"Miss Swan tell me where you are right this instant so that I can come and face this thing with you."

"No, no, I need to do this for myself for once, but I just, I need a little encouragement, that's all." Emma's voice was firm for the first time since the call began.

For the hundredth time Regina cursed Emma's stubbornness. If she got herself killed facing a monster alone then Henry would never forgive her, hell she would never forgive herself either. But if Emma wouldn't tell her where she was then what else could she do?

Regina took a deep breath.

"Emma Swan you are the product of true love, you are the Saviour. You have faced dragons, ogres, wraiths, dark ones and demons. You are a hero, and heroes always win. You can do this."

Gods, Regina hoped she was right about that.

On the other end of the line she could hear Emma's voice as if from a distance. Regina realised she must have put the phone down but not ended the call. _You can do this Swan, you can do this, no problem, you got this_ , she was repeating to herself.

Regina felt like all her nerves were on edge as she listened for sounds of a fight.

But she didn't hear anything.

After a minute or two she heard a faint scraping sound and then Emma's voice, getting further away, screaming _oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

Regina thought she was going to be sick with worry.

"Emma? Are you all right? Emma?" She yelled into the phone, but received no reply.

She was seconds away from transporting herself first to the Sherriff's station, then to Emma's house, and so on until she found her, but then she heard a scuffling sound, followed by Emma triumphant voice.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it! You're amazing Regina! Thank you so much!"

Regina slumped down into her chair in relief. It was okay, Emma was all right, everything was fine.

"I hardly did anything Emma…"

She was going to continue but Emma interrupted her.

"No you really did, I… You make me brave, Regina. I couldn't have faced this without you. Thank you."

Regina's heart warmed at Emma's words, but she was still desperate to know what had transpired.

"Emma what _was_ it?"

Emma laughed shakily.

"It was the biggest spider I have ever seen in my entire life, seriously, it was huge."

Regina frowned.

"When you say biggest spider you've ever seen, do you mean it was the size of Aragog or Shelob?" She asked slowly, beginning to suspect that she already knew the answer, but still needing to hear it from Emma.

"Uh… I'm impressed you know those pop culture references, but no, I mean like the size of my hand! Well, almost."

Regina could hardly believe what she was hearing. She never would have imagined Emma to be afraid of spiders, and the thought would have been comical if it weren't for the fact that Emma had just nearly scared her half to death thinking that she was in danger.

"Emma! I thought you were going to die!" She yelled indignantly.

"What? Why would you think that?" Emma laughed.

"Because you called me sounding terrified and asked for help getting rid of a beast! That usually means actual monsters in this town," she growled.

There was a pause.

"Oh, right, yeah. Good point. My bad. Well look on the bright side, there's no monster and no more spider. Plus I also now have definitive proof that you would care if I died, so really…"

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," Regina interrupted, rolling her eyes. She ended the call, throwing the phone down onto her desk in annoyance.

That _idiot._

Her insufferable, incredible, idiot. 

Regina had no doubt that Emma would gloat about the fact that she cared at every given opportunity, as if the rest of their six month romantic relationship hadn't already given that away to everyone, including Emma.

Well, if that was how she wanted to play it then Regina would just have to refresh her memory on the spell to summon spiders, wouldn't she?

Caring be damned.


End file.
